


Untitled - Elevator

by DerangedCoyote



Category: Deadmau5 (Musician), Skrillex (Musician), Skrillmau5
Genre: M/M, skrillmau5 - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-24
Updated: 2015-01-24
Packaged: 2018-03-08 21:29:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,821
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3224111
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DerangedCoyote/pseuds/DerangedCoyote
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An ironic turn of events force Sonny and Joel to make up after a fight.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Untitled - Elevator

“I can’t believe you're just going to walk out the door arguing like this!” Sonny looked at Joel with desperation in his eyes, he absolutely hated it when they were fighting. Standing in the doorway to their bedroom, Sonny watched Joel as he carelessly packed clothes into his backpack with fury. “Joel, you just put in one black and one white sock. Relax and we can work this out, okay?” He tried to remain as calm as he could, but instead of being angry, he was terrified of what Joel's rage could do to their relationship.    
Joel’s head whipped around to face him as he snapped, “Shut the hell up, Sonny. I am  sick of you telling me what to do.” Sonny knew he didn't mean it, but couldn't help but soak in all the hateful phrases being spewed at his face. 

Sonny stepped forward towards him as he spoke softly, “Joel... Come on…” He went to set a hand on his shoulder, but before he could touch him, Joel swiftly took off his black baseball cap and whipped it right at Sonny’s face. He let out a yelp as the brim smacked his nose harshly, then the hat fell to the floor. He stumbled back a few steps as his eyes teared up and his vision blurred, but as he looked at Joel one last time, he could’ve sworn he saw the depths of hell in his eyes. Sonny picked up Joel’s hat, shoving it in his back pocket as he held his now bleeding nose, running to the bathroom with tears streaming down his face. He might not have been physically hurt that bad, but his heart was burned to ashes, and a small flame continued to burn within. 

Sonny sat in the bathroom with a tissue held to his nose, clenching Joel’s hat in his other hand. He shuddered with each breath, occasionally coughing when he accidentally inhaled his own blood from sniffling. He threw the tissue away after about a minute, and the bleeding ceased. Joel hadn't hit him hard, he was just extremely prone to bloody noses. He opened the bathroom door and walked sulkily back to the bedroom. As he shifted into the doorway again, he saw Joel taking something out of the side table on Sonny’s half of the bed.

“Joel, put that back.” He spoke calmly but firmly, but Joel ignored him. He shoved whatever he stole into the right pocket of his leather jacket, then grabbed his backpack and pushed Sonny out of the way.  I don't have anything of value to him in there, it’s all dumb personal belongings.  He thought. Hearing the front door of their penthouse slam shut, he went to look in his drawer to see what Joel had taken. Sitting down on the bed, he opened it up and shifted through the assorted objects. The little flame inside him grew as he inspected all the small things Joel had given him throughout the years, everything from necklaces, pocket watches, and trinkets to flash-drives with his old music on it. Sonny quickly got up and grabbed his shoes as he ran out of the bedroom, out the front door, and into the hallway. 

His footsteps pounded against the stained, checker-patterned carpet as he sprinted as fast as he could towards the elevator where Joel was standing, looking up from his phone as he saw a furious Sonny sprinting towards him, his jet black hair swishing behind him like a black flag in the wind. “JOEL!” Sonny barked at him. The elevator rang, and Joel scurried inside as quickly as possible. As Sonny neared the elevator, he could hear Joel rapidly pressing a button to close the doors. Sonny was too quick, and shoved his arm through the the chrome doors. They just barely closed on him, but reopened as he wriggled through.

Joel shouted at Sonny, “Get the fuck out, I can’t even  look at you right now let alone be in a closed space with you!” Sonny stared at him, sitting down on the cold elevator floor like a kid who refused to go to time-out. He started putting on his black converse, tying the white laces aggressively, then frustratedly starting over from messing up. 

“I just need to talk to you for one  god damned minute okay? Let me talk for once in my fuckin’ life!” Sonny stood up as he fumed at him. The doors to the elevators closed quietly, and Joel punched the button for the parking garage. “Where are you even  going anyways?”

“None of your damn business.” he replied, looking at Sonny with his arms crossed. The elevator beeped again, and the display showed that they were going from the 10th floor down to 9th. “Where the hell do you think  you’re  going? Probably to that kid you fucked at your last show huh?”

Sonny looked at him with his mouth opened slightly, but he had nothing to say. 

Ding!  The door repeated the tone as another floor went by.

“Didn't you love me enough to not go and do that kind of shit? I always thought you were better than that, Sonny!” As Joel called him out on his mistakes, Sonny slid back down on the floor with a thud.

Ding!

“Joel...I…”, He began mumbling and trembling slightly. “You.. You did that kinda shit all the time with all those hot girls at your shows!” Joel looked at him with a dumbfounded expression, then face-palmed. 

“The keyword there is  ‘did’,  smart-ass. After we got together I stopped that shit, and I expected the same of you!"

…

Sonny’s head looked up at the display, “Wait, Joel… hold on…” he spoke with a nervous tone in his voice.

“I don't want to listen to your bullshit excuses,” He pointed at Sonny, scolding him like a dog. “I just wanna know what  I  did wrong, after all I’ve done for yo—”

His rant was cut short from the lights in the elevator suddenly shutting off. There was no source of light in the enclosed space, not even the buttons or display lit up anymore. 

“What...no...  hell no . This can  not be happening right now!” Joel pulled out his phone and turned on the flashlight function, then began punching every button on the panel, but nothing was working. He slammed his fist on the call help button, and it beeped quietly. “Does that mean something happened? Do I say anything? Hey, I’m stuck in an elevator with a  cheating bastard , get me the fuck out of here!” As he demanded, Joel looked at his phone and tried to call someone. Since the space was so quiet, Sonny could hear every sound. The 3 beeps of him calling 911, and then silence. At first there was no ringing, no voice, then the sound of dead reception. 

His panicking was starting to make Sonny’s anxiety blow up. “Joel, just calm the hell down, we won't be stuck here forever.” He sternly stated, his voice still trembling.

“God I hope not, I can’t deal with this shit right now!” Sonny heard him pace back and forth in the darkness briefly, then his phone hit the floor with a clunk. “God damnit!” He slid down the wall with his head resting on his knees, arms wrapped around his legs. He murmured something to Sonny that he couldn't quite make out. They sat in silence for a few minutes.

“I would say sorry but I know it doesn’t mean anything…” Sonny whispered in the dark, his words echoing ever so slightly in the silence of the metal box. “I love you…” He brushed his hair behind his ear and took off his signature wide framed glasses, the earpiece gently clacking against the plugs in his stretched ears. He set them near his left foot as he rubbed the bridge of his nose, thinking about how badly he had messed up. There was no argument, he had cheated on Joel with a stranger he had just met, with no excuses or reasoning. 

Joel’s head was still in his hands, but Sonny could just barely make out what he said. “I loved you too, but I don't know how to feel anymore.” He lifted his head a bit, but still looked down at his knees. “Why are you dating me if you want a chick instead?”    
He couldn't see anything, but Sonny felt Joel’s stare piercing him like a bullet through a soldier’s chest. “It wasn't a chick.” Joel looked up. “I’m sorry you had to find out from someone else.” Sonny looked at his thumbs as he twiddled them anxiously. 

“Why didn't you tell me your damn self then huh?”   
Sonny stomped his foot on the ground and the elevator shook slightly. “I fucking get it okay?!” He started blubbering his words as tears streamed down his face, “I know I’m a piece of shit and a horrible person to date, I can’t do anything right or I do too much and you get mad at me for it. It seems like I can’t do anything right for you, or anyone! I made a mistake. I always make mistakes, I was a goddamned mistake and you know that for a fucking fact! Even my birth parents didn't want me so they gave me up, and now you're going to give up on me and I can’t take this anymore!” He took off his OWSLA jacket and threw it at the chrome doors as he bawled.

“Sonny.” Joel looked over in the direction of his sobs. Sonny sniffled a bit, but didn't stop crying. He repeated himself much louder, “SONNY.”   
“ What ?! Are you going to back me up on how shitty of a human being I am and how I should just kill myself already before I fuck up something else?! I think I know this already Joel, can’t you tell? If you want me gone, you’ll have to do it yourself, I already tried once and had to suffer through not dying!” Sonny wailed at Joel before settling down after a few minutes, repeatedly sniffling and wiping his nose with his sleeve. His eyes were red and puffy, but Joel couldn't tell. He barely made out Sonny’s figure as he shifted every now and then in the dark. “How have you not left me yet? If you're going to do it, just  say it already so I have more time to grieve instead of gaining more hope by the second.” Sonny’s sentence trailed off with a sniffle as he reached across the floor to grab his jacket. The sleeve of his grey plaid button up shirt slid up his arm as he stretched towards the black mass, revealing a bit of creamy-colored fabric underneath. Joel noticed it immediately, as it stood out against his skin and shirt in the darkness. Joel lunged forward, clenching Sonny’s left arm. He let out a piercing yelp as he felt the pressure on his tender skin, ripping his arm out of Joel’s grasp, only causing more pain.

“What the hell did you do?!” Joel grabbed Sonny’s collar with one hand, pinning his arm down with the other.   
“Joel  stop !” He struggled under Joels force to no avail, and even tried biting his arm to get him to let go. “Get your hands off me!” He demanded.

Joel didn't care, and unbuttoned Sonny’s shirt forcefully. Once it had been completely undone, he tore it away from his body. His efforts of resistance were futile, and only aided Joel in the process. He slipped off his right sleeve and almost tore the left as he pulled. 

Sonny gave in as the shirt slipped off his body, revealing the ace bandage wrapped around his arm. Joel sprung back a bit grabbing his phone, pressing a button to light up the screen. Trying to pull his arm away, Sonny was still being grasped by Joel and couldn't do anything without feeling a painful sensation. All he could do is watch as Joel pinched the velcro and unwrapped the binding. His light turned off, but he kept going until the bandage had fallen into Sonny’s lap. Clicking the home button on his phone again,  he nearly dropped it when he saw what Sonny had done.    
“You… I thought you stopped...” Joel set a hand on top of the cuts, but Sonny winced slightly, causing Joel to pull back. “Sonny…” He tried to look into his deep brown eyes, but was only met with a brief blank stare before the gaze he desired met the floor instead of Joel. “Oh fuck, Sonny…” He had grabbed Sonny so roughly, a few of the cuts tore open. Joel gently caressed the new imperfections on his arm, counting each one as he ran his finger all the way up his forearm. He wiped his finger on his pants, as a bit of Sonny’s blood had gotten on it. “Fifteen?” Sonny didn't look at him. “Why does that seem so…meaningful?”   
Those familiar eyes looked up at Joel. “How long we were together.”   
“I didn't leave you, Sonny. I never was going to. We’re still together, right?” 

Sonny looked up at him with a bit of surprise. “Oh yeah? Well it seemed like you just  loved the idea of being stuck in this room with me a few minutes ago. And honestly, I don't know. You sure are changing your mind quickly huh?”

Joel’s hand reached into his right pocket and pulled out what looked like some folded paper. “Just read this.” He set it in Sonny’s left hand, then closed his fingers around it gently. Joel tenderly set a hand under Sonny’s arm and brought it to his lips, kissing each individual scar before turning around and crawling back to the corner of the elevator.

Sonny sighed as he unfolded the papers, quickly recognizing the cover as one of the most important things Joel had given him. In sloppy handwriting, the front read, “Things and Reasons Why I Love You” with some not-so-perfect hearts drawn on it in red pen. It was just a regular sheet of printer paper folded in half with another half inside, but its contents were everything to him. There were exactly 101 things listed inside, whether it be a serious reason or an inside joke, they were all things Joel truly and honestly loved about Sonny. He took a few minutes to read over them, smiling and tearing up a bit. He read the last one over and over a few times, simply stated, “101. You.”

He looked up in the caliginous  space, hearing Joel shift through something made of paper as well. Sonny automatically assumed it was the same one he wrote for Joel, several months back.

“I still mean every word I wrote.” Sonny spoke softly as he crawled towards Joel, sitting right in front of him with his crossed his legs. Joel set the letter on the floor and held his head in his hands, rubbing his short, reddish-brown hair. Sonny reached out to set a hand under his chin, and lifted his face towards his. “I also told you I would never leave, and I’d never love anyone more than you.” He took the hat out of his back pocket and covered Joel's receding hairline, smiling at him as he did so. “We all make mistakes, and I know you don't wanna leave me because of this.” He smiled cutely at Joel.   
Joel set a hand on the side of Sonny’s freshly shaved head, petting the short stubble from the top of his head to his chin. He pulled his hand away briefly, then smacked him playfully.

“Ow! What the hell was  that for?” He touched his now reddened cheek.   
“That's what you get for fucking around with kids younger and more attractive than me.” Joel sighed as he clicked his phone again, lighting up Sonny’s face. “There’s no way I could stay mad at you for more than a couple hours, just  look at you.” Sonny wiggled in place as a big smile spread across his face, bringing his arms up around Joel’s neck.

“I do really love you, Joel.” Sonny looked straight in his eyes, and glanced at the tiny star tattooed on his right cheek. He touched it with his nose, then met Joels forehead with his own.

“You too, Sonny.” Joel leaned in to kiss him, and as soon as their lips collided, the lights flickered back on. Joel pulled away and opened his eyes slightly, squinting from the piercing bright light. The panel also lit back up again, red LED’s lighting up each of the buttons. The elevator didn't move until Sonny took his arms off of Joel and stood up. He stepped towards the door and pressed the button for the top floor. He looked down at Joel, and held out his hand.

“Lets go home, love.”   



End file.
